


We'll Always Be Together

by strawberrymangoes



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Short, Stockholm Syndrome, Toma Bad End - We'll be together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymangoes/pseuds/strawberrymangoes
Summary: This story is based on Toma's bad ending in Amnesia, where he decides to keep the main character in a cage, forever.
Relationships: Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	We'll Always Be Together

"We'll always be together," Toma whispers, cradling you in his arms. His blond hair brushes against your forehead as he leans down to give you a kiss.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, that you have to be chained. I just can't risk losing you."

"I know," you mutter, lost in thought.

It had been only a few days since your failed escape attempt, and you loathed the feelings that just never quite went away for Toma.  You loved Toma. Even though he is a monster, he has always been there for you, ever since you were both only children.  It was  _ so  _ difficult to come to terms with who he truly is. But him holding you in his arms makes you melt, so you close your eyes and embrace his touch.

"I'll get you something to drink, okay? Be good. Don't try to escape," he laughs.

Toma opens the cage door and leaves, not even bothering to close it behind him.

_ Of course he's showing off how I can't leave,  _ you think, scowling.

You hug a stuffed bunny to your chest and curl up onto the pillows he had adorned your cage with.

You smile a tiny bit.  _ At least Toma takes good care of me. _

You've almost gotten used to the chains.

You hear footsteps as Toma approaches, a glass of water in one hand, and a bowl of fruit in the other.

His orange eyes glisten as he sets the food in front of you. "I know how much you love strawberries. They're fresh from the garden."

"Thank you," you mumble, your mouth full of strawberries.

"Manners, " he smiles. "Drink up. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

You drink the water, your lips parched from thirst. As you finish the glass, your eyes start to close and it falls to the floor.

Toma pats your head, ruffling his hand through your smooth hair. "Good night."

* * *

"You're awake," Toma smiles. "I gave you a bath while you were sleeping."

You look down at your unchained body, blemished with red marks from the shackles that had confined you for days. "Thank you, Toma."

Toma strokes your hair. "I don't want your beautiful skin to get damaged."

"There's no need to wear clothes though, silly doll," he laughs.

He lifts your chin up to look him in his eyes.

"Such a good girl."

You manage to murmur another "Thank you."

You look around your cage, your vision blurring.

Nothing had changed. The plushies still laid on top of mountains of pillows and blankets. Squinting your eyes, you could see Toma's room, as clean as ever.

_ Does he still work at the maid cafe? Does he talk to Shin, pretending he doesn't have his childhood friend captive inside of his house? _

He interrupts your train of thought. "Are you trying to think? You look so silly."

You manage to nod as he strokes your chin.

"Toma," you whisper, as your eyes begin to close from drowsiness. Your head drops onto your silk pillow, and the bars of the cage appear to twist and warp around you.

He tucks you in with a soft blanket. "I'll always protect you."

* * *

You awaken in Toma’s arms, your head resting on his lap. The lightheadedness appears to have gone away, and instead, you are filled with dread.  You want to speak, to say anything. But all that comes out of your mouth is a moan as he strokes your hair.

“Good morning. Finally awake, huh? I really should put those chains back on you.”

_ No, please no.  _

Toma kisses your forehead. “My doll is so well behaved.”

_ I’m so selfish. I shouldn’t even want to talk. He protects me. _

You squirm as he secures the cold metal around your arms. “Behave.”

He slips his hands down to your chest, adjusting the chains over your bare skin. His cold fingers fondle your breasts and you shiver.

He laughs, “I’ve been too charitable to you. You’re mine. I can touch you however I like.”

You desperately want to struggle, to escape. You shouldn’t be here. You should be at the...place you worked at.  Your thoughts blur in your head as you try to sort through them, but all that is left is emptiness; almost like you’ve become an empty shell of a human being--Toma’s plaything.  He continues to touch you, caressing the skin around the chains. Filled with lust and desperation, you let out a moan, embracing the feeling of his smooth hands over your bare flesh.

His bright eyes stare at you, like a ray of sunlight shining down, absorbing your vulnerability.

There’s no hope. No chance of escape. 

_ Give in. Let your mind go,  _ your subconscious screams.

You listen.

“I love you Toma,” you murmur as you lean back into a pillow and allow him to take you.

You will be his, forever.

And you don’t mind it at all.

  
  



End file.
